


Prompt List challenge

by MischiefWriter9



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 10,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefWriter9/pseuds/MischiefWriter9
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves/Diego Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Kudos: 18





	1. Panic attack/PTSD

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starrstruck_64](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrstruck_64/gifts).



Diego wanted to Klaus out on a nice date night after the apocalypse had been averted. 

It was time they stopped skirting around the inevitable relationship they have been developing.

Everything had started out great, Diego took him to Coney Island, I mean they never got to experience this type of fun when they were kids so why not live it up now? 

They went on all of the rides happily, Klaus loved the Cyclone Rollercoaster and Diego preferred the Brooklyn flyer because Klaus could cuddle up close to him as they rode. After they had their stint with rides, Diego won Klaus a few stuffed animals through some of the games. The attendant for the ring toss game was bewildered with how skilled Diego was to land every single ring. When Klaus was getting hungry Diego took it upon himself to make sure Klaus had his fill. He sat Klaus down and went off in search of food. He brought back funnel cake, popcorn, pizza, a milkshake and loaded fries. 

Klaus was in absolute heaven, honestly. With him having been sober only a few weeks now, the withdrawl symptoms had bothered him a lot less, and he was working through how to ignore the spirits through more conventional methods. Food had kind of become his drug replacement, and he was determined to explore what he could with it.

After their dinner they decided to go on the Ferris wheel once the sun set, because Klaus wanted to see everything all lit up, he said it would be incredibly romantic. So naturally, Diego goes along with it and kisses him once they get to the top. He didn’t realize that someone slipped the attendant some cash to stop the Ferris wheel with them almost at the top, and he sure as hell didn’t anticipate that night being the night of a firework show. 

When the first pop of the fireworks display goes off Klaus steels himself, dropping the won stuffed animal he was carrying to the bottom of their cart and stiffens before immediately covering his ears. “No no no no...”. 

Diego quickly understands whats happen and moves to hold him close and hold Klaus' head to his chest. “Shit... hey shh shh...I’ve got you baby...you’re okay.” Klaus starts to slowly rock himself in Diego’s hold as he scrunches his eyes shut and the flashbacks from Vietnam hit him full force. 

Everything Diego is saying is muffled to him and he can barely register hearing any of it. Diego frowns and tries to stroke Klaus' hair to calm him down some. “Klaus baby...come back to me...you’re not there anymore. I’m not going to let anything hurt you. I promise you that.” 

Klaus grips hold of Diego and sobs softly in against him until the ride starts up again, several minutes later and they reach the loading zone. 

Klaus feels like he can’t breathe despite the firework show ending and Diego doesn’t hesitate to scoop him up along with the nearly forgotten stuffed animal, and moves to get him the hell out of there and back to where Klaus will be more comfortable. 

Once he gets Klaus back to the car he sits in the back with him until he starts to calm down. Sobs becoming sniffles and shakes, as Diego strokes his hair and rubs his back. Kissing his temple he draws back to look Klaus in the eye. “I’m sorry Baby...I didn’t...I didn’t think. I’m so sorry...you’re okay now...I’m here and I’ve got you. I’m always gonna be here for you you. “ 

Klaus’ glassy eyes, lined with now smudged makeup, meet Diego’s. He manages to choke out in a soft voice as he clutches Diego tighter “w-want to...g-g-go home p-please...”.

Diego nods and squeezes Klaus gently. “Yeah we are going to take you home...then I’ll have mom make us some cocoa and we will go lay in bed okay? Then if you feel up to it I can draw you a bath...how does that sound?” . Klaus nods slowly and Meets his gaze once more. 

Diego wraps Klaus up in his sweater and helps Klaus to the passenger seat before driving them home, keeping one hand on Klaus at all times, to try to help keep him grounded. Diego made a note to self for New Years and Fourth of July to take Klaus far away from any fireworks that would bring him back to this place. No way was he going to let Klaus suffer like this again.


	2. Telepathy

They were at the breakfast table when it happened. It was something that no one had expected and something the sure as hell didn’t want Reginald finding out about. It was good that Luther and Allison weren’t around when it did. Just Ben and Five were. 

They had all settled to eat their meals, and Klaus was idly picking at his, thinking “I wish Diego looked at me the way he looks at eggs...” and Diego glanced up at Klaus with furrowed brows. 

“Klaus what the fuck?”, Diego pointedly looks to Klaus like who would say something like that aloud? Klaus looks up and around between Ben and Five who are also seemingly confused with Diego’s sudden outburst. “I’m not sure what you mean brother mine? Have I done something to offend?” He quirks a brow and meets Diego’s gaze before Diego looks between his other brothers “you two didn’t hear what he just said?". Klaus looks bewildered, when the fuck did he say something out loud? 

Five shakes his head and so does Ben “Diego...Klaus, surprisingly, hasn’t said a word since breakfast was served...”. Klaus eyes Diego up before thinking again “I mean those gorgeous hands and that incredible body against mine? Yes please /daddy/“. 

Diego flushed furiously and choked on the bite he had in his mouth as Klaus moved to go over and see if Diego needed any help. “You okay De? Forget how to eat? or is it something else?”. Diego grabs at Klaus’ wrist and tugs him aside from his brothers and the table. 

“Klaus what the fuck is going on?” Klaus just shrugged and started “Well you were choking so I—“ And he was cut off to a swat from Diego. “Um, rude...” Klaus pouts. “Klaus this is serious...”, Klaus simply shrugged once more “you’ll have to be more specific...I mean you could be on about a number of things, dearest DeDe”. 

Diego rolled his eyes, and Klaus smirked “he just looks so fucking hot when he’s angry”. “There is is again! Klaus...I...I think...maybe I can hear your thoughts?” Klaus snorts at that. “No way...Five said the same thing to me the other day...he called me out for calling him a stunted genius with no social graces, and I’m pretty sure I didn’t say that out loud ... and Ben said he heard me mumbling about what I’d like to see his tentacles really do...do you think everyone can read my mind? Holy shit I’m so fucking dead if they can...”. Klaus frowns now, suddenly panicking over trying to keep his mind blank.

Diego shook his head and reached out to take ahold of Klaus “no...no I think...maybe you’re telepathic...?”. Klaus makes a face “Yeah right...why would I suddenly be telepathic and want people to hear my inner most thoughts?” Diego shrugged. “I don’t know but that’s what it looks like...we can’t let dad know “ Klaus swallowed and nodded slowly. 

Now he had to worry about not using this power against dear old dad... "We will figure this out Klaus...for now just...try not to think about anything too weird". Klaus sighed before nodding slowly "great...".


	3. Accidental fire

Klaus thought he would be able to treat his favourite brothers to a nice waffle and egg breakfast in the morning after another all night bender. Diego was kind enough to come pick up Five and Klaus when Ben managed to get Klaus’ phone and text him the situation at hand. It was a miracle he was still corporeal long enough to do so, as it was. 

And Klaus thinks it’s only fair that the least he could do was treat everyone to a nice breakfast. I mean how hard can it be?

The answer to that...is apparently a lot harder than Klaus initially thought. He got so distracted with trying to pick eggshells out of the eggs that he forgot about the waffle maker which was now smoking and beeping angrily at him, and the attempt of bacon is not only petrified, but seconds away from causing everything else near the stove on fire as well. 

Klaus runs to go get the fire extinguisher but it’s too late to stop the fire alarm from going off...

Needless to say Klaus is caught red handed trying to extinguish the kitchen while everyone in the house is trying to figure out what the hell is going on. 

Once the fire was put out Diego comes to check on Klaus, who is muttering to himself and sulking on the couch of the living room. “You okay?” He murmurs and lifts Klaus’ legs so he can sit, then promptly sets Klaus’ feet on his lap. 

Klaus sighed “...sorry I woke you up...and ruined your evening...and ruined what was meant to be breakfast...” Diego just squeezes Klaus’ feet gently. “Baby...it’s the thought that counts...but maybe let’s not make breakfast before I can teach you to cook proper okay?” 

Klaus nods and relaxes a bit at that “Yeah...okay”.


	4. Passing Out - Part 1

They managed to get to Diego’s apartment without any of the other siblings asking or finding out where they had snuck off to. They were finally going to get some much needed alone time after the halted apocalypse, and they really wanted out of that damn house. Klaus had traded in his vices for new addictions, such as Diego’s lips, hands and body against his.

Once they got settled back in Diego’s bed Klaus instantly pressed into Diego and started kissing at him. Diego smiled and tugged his long limbed lover up onto his lap and held him close as he cupped his cheeks and kisses him eagerly. 

Klaus is happy to settle his long limbs overtop of his lover and curl in close. They start to lose track of time between their kisses and Diego isn’t sure how long its been but Klaus is starting to feel pretty heavy against him. When Klaus does fall forward into him he pulls back wide eyed to his now unconscious boyfriend, trying to shake him awake “Klaus?.....Klaus! What the hell man? Wake up...shit...shit shit shit..” and he carefully lays Klaus down, before checking for a pulse and listening for any breathing. 

When Diego realizes Klaus' breathing is faint, he starts giving Klaus mouth to mouth to try and fill him body with the deprived oxygen. When Klaus comes to, he feels Diego’s lips on his again and smirks as he tugs him close to try kissing him again. Only for Diego to pull back and swat him, “What the Fuck Klaus!? Why didn’t you stop me?”. 

Klaus smiled and stared up at his concerned lover and shrugs with a faint smirk “Uh…it was hot as hell and I was pretty fucking close to getting off thank you very much…” And Diego looks down before rolling his eyes. “Don’t ever fucking do that again without letting me know…you know I don't know when to stop to let you breathe...” He mumbles to Klaus before kissing his temple. Klaus makes grabby hands at that and looks up to him with puppy eyes “ So….does that mean now is a no go?”


	5. Passing out - Part 2

At 17 Klaus managed to convince Diego to sneak out with him to go get his hands tattooed. He also managed to convince Diego that he just absolutely had to get his nipple pierced. 

Diego is still not quite sure how exactly Klaus managed to convince him that it needed to happen, but one minute he’s watching his brothers hands get bandaged up after their tattoo completion and the next he’s shirtless in the chair next to him. 

Klaus is at his side with words of encouragement and praise but the second he makes the mistake and looks to the needle they are about to stick through his nipple. It takes all of a second before he’s out for the count and Klaus tells them to proceed. He’s out for a solid five minutes and Klaus is right beside him for every second of it. 

When he comes to he looks down to see the new jewelry he’s sporting and looks to Klaus, “you didn’t tell me it was gonna hurt that much!” 

Klaus rolled his eyes “Dearest Diego. You have been both shot and stabbed...and you’re whining about a little nipple piercing?” Diego huffs and looks over to Klaus, “you get to tell no one about this...”. Klaus rolled his eyes at that "as if anyone would believe me without seeing it anyway..."


	6. Karaoke Night

It took a lot of pouting on Klaus' part but he managed to convince the family to go to karaoke for their next family outing. Diego agreed to go simply to get Klaus to stop calling his name over and over again, and look if it helps his brother stay sober than fine. 

Klaus has it all planned out. He told Ben his plan to work out any kinks but he was tired of the flirtations without any action or reactions from him and Diego. This was gonna be the turning point to win him over and he knew it had to be perfect, especially if the family is involved. 

Honestly the rest of the family, save Luther, had assumed they were already a couple anyway, and Klaus sure as hell wanted them to be. I mean have you seen Diego? He is a work of art. It’s a damn shame he covers it all up. But that’s besides the point. One thing at a time.

Klaus let’s Luther go first. Then Allison, and hell even Vanya. He’s cheering them all on and he shoves Five aside so he can go next. He gets up, cues up his song, and flips his boa over him before he looks up and directly to Diego as the music starts playing. “I really wanna stop but I just got the taste for it, I feel like I could fly with the boy on the moon. So honey hold my hand, you like making me wait for it. I feel like I could die walking up to the room, oh yeah”. 

He starts dancing and swaying along with the music. Moving off the so called stage, to wander near Diego and wrap his boa around his brothers neck, “late night watching television, but how’d we get in this position. It’s way too soon, I know this isn’t love, but I need to tell you something”. Suddenly he’s planted himself on Diego’s lap which brings Diego to freeze, and blush like nothing other. Klaus catches Diego’s eyes and wraps the boa perfectly around Diego’s neck “I really really really really really really like you. And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too? I really really really really really really like you. And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?” 

Diego swallows and looks to his siblings briefly and they’re all looking to him expectantly. “Oh did I say too much? I’m so in my head, when we’re outta touch (outta touch). I really really really really really really like you. And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?”. Just as Klaus moves to get up off Diego’s lap Diego grabs his hips and tugs him back into a kiss as his answer.

Klaus melts into it happily. Five smirks and Allison and Vanya clap. Luther is confused with this whole ordeal, but happy for them. Ben is cheering them on from his sideline. 

This night couldn’t have gone better.


	7. Accidental Stabbing

Klaus and Diego often hung out after training, especially when Ben was forced to do his solo training, otherwise the three of them were pretty inseparable. 

They’d sit in Klaus’ room and Diego would play with his knives as Klaus drew on anything and everything. But one day Klaus was curious and asked Diego if he could show him and teach him how to throw knives properly in case the moment ever arose. 

Diego too Klaus outside to the practice grounds in the yard and shows Klaus the proper stance and throwing technique. 

Klaus wasn’t half bad but he was no Diego. But Luther caught them outside just as Klaus was about to throw his next throw, and the sound of Luther distracts his aim just enough that it hits too far to the left and right into Diego’s arm and Klaus’ eyes widen and he quickly runs to Diego’s side. Luther freaks out immediately and goes to get sir Reginald and Grace as Klaus apologizes profusely and tugs out the knife because he figured that would be helpful. In the end Diego ends up in the infirmary with several stitches and klaus ends up in the back of the car on his way to the masoleum for another three day stint because he’s “like the cancer that just keeps growing back worse and worse the more you try and get rid of it”. Klaus should have known better...he knows now. 

He knows he will never touch Diego’s knives again.


	8. Game Night

“Come on De...it’ll be fun! We need to do more of that family bonding crap anyway...” Klaus pouts epically over at Diego. “Vanya is hosting! And she has some pretty amazing snacks. She’s even got those little mini hot dog things you like!” Diego looks to klaus skeptically “piggies in a blanket” he responds “are you really sure we should be spending MORE time with everyone? It usually results in many arguments because no one can agree on anything...” he grumbles. 

Klaus takes Diego’s hands and kisses his cheek “come on...we need to be more inclusive and this was Vanyas idea that I fully support. I wanna kick all your asses in twister” he winks and blows Diego a kiss. “Besides...what’s the worst that could happen? We already stopped an apocalypse” 

Diego relented as he always does when Klaus asks anything of him. Klaus does in fact beat them all in twister, but Five is surprisingly a close second. Diego and Klaus win at charades because they just know each other too damn well. Klaus wins at cards, but only because Ben is helping him cheat. Five wins monopoly and everyone is wondering how the hell he manages to own everything on the boardwalk. When it comes to Pictionary everyone is incredibly shocked that Diego and Klaus appear to be the only two out of the siblings that can actually draw!

Game night sure wasn’t as bad as Diego had anticipated and maybe he’d be open to doing it again. I mean he didn’t know that Klaus had already suggested that he and Diego were hosting at his apartment next month.


	9. Sleeping in a car

They’d jacked a car the night they ran away. They had no idea where they were going to go or how long they’d last on the streets but it was better than being thrown in a mausoleum one more night, or locked in that damn tank one more day. 

They just drove. Mostly in silence for the first day. They shuffled close together that night and cuddled up for warmth as they laid in the back seat of the car. “Thank you De...I...I couldn’t stand another second there...and I have a feeling you couldn’t either.” Diego nodded as he held Klaus close. Diego knew this was better than the alternative. It was better than Klaus running off on his own and he sure as hell wasnt about to let the only other brother he cared about die or dissapear on him too. 

“It’s fucked up and it’s not okay...I’m not going to ever let that happen to you again...” Klaus smiles faintly and curls in a little closer. “I know you won’t...Ben Is glad you’re here too...says you’ll keep me out of trouble.” He snorts “or maybe I’ll just get you to join me in some trouble” he waggles his brows and grins as Diego gently nudged him. 

Even though they’re living out of a car with little to go off of. They were going to be okay.


	10. Rehab

Klaus ended up in an enforced rehab facility after his second ODing incident. Sir Reginald ensured it. He knew that if he had Allison pay for the facility Klaus would stay in it. And he knew that was the least he could do...considering klaus’ addictions were his fault. 

Klaus entertained it of course. Only because it meant he had a stable place to sleep and meals provided as well. He didn’t have to scrounge. He didn’t expect to see an all too familiar face seated next to the only empty chair left available and Klaus’ jaw dropped. “...Diego?” 

Diego looked up as his whole body tensed and froze. “K-Klaus....I...I should’ve known you’d be here...” he murmurs and Klaus eagerly loves to sit next to him “Yeah well we all know why I’m here...but why exactly would my dear Diego be in a rehab facility?” He quirked a brow. 

“AA Isn’t really anonymous if you know someone here...” Klaus gently nudged him “aw c’mon GoGo...childhood trauma drives the best of us over the deep end. In fact this could be fun. More time we’ve spent together in years!” He grins and Diego shakes his head, “of course you’d think so...” he sighs and looks to his brother “which bunk are you?” Klaus snorts “you’ll never guess...” and Diego raises a brow “two?” Thinking maybe there was two groupings Of numbers to separate the alcoholics from the drug users. 

Klaus shakes his head “nope I’m Four, duh. Up on top bunk” he winks and Diego groans “Great...because” he murmurs and looks down to his assigned number on his wristband “looks like...I’m your bottom bunk...even better”. 

This was gonna be a long month.


	11. Both Pursuing the same person

Diego and Klaus had been on and off for as long as anyone could remember. They would kiss and drunkenly makeout with each other and Diego used Klaus to experiment on many times, to which Klaus was cool with because uh have you seen Diego? 

What they hadn’t expected was the fact that Klaus had discovered he could make Ben corporeal. Even more than that they certainly hadn’t even so much as considered the fact that maybe they had both been interested in pursuing a little something with Ben. 

Klaus knew he had a thing for Ben a long time ago. I mean for Christ sake they spent every moment together before AND after Ben’s untimely death. And Klaus really took Bens death hard. He hadn’t considered Diego took it just as hard. He hadn’t considered that every time Klaus snuck out Ben was hanging out with Diego and that he and Diego were just as close. 

Had they all known and talked about it then maybe this particular talk around the kitchen table wouldn’t have been so awkward, and maybe they could have been having a hell of a lot more fun. Klaus had made Ben corporeal just after breakfast, and Ven honestly wanted to see if he could try and eat something. He didn’t expect Diego there as Klaus followed behind him slowly. Diego hadn’t seen Klaus right away and smirked at Ben as he saw him “Hey Ben...you up to hanging out later? I picked out our favourite movie and figured I’d have Mom make your favourite?” Klaus’ eyebrows raised in interest as he moved round the corner into the room “ooooh Bentacles, you got a hot date you weren’t going to tell me about? Guess that means we will have to reschedule ours for another time....” Diego blushes and Ben wishes he could just disappear in this moment. “Didn’t think you were the type to double book your dates Benny boy.” Ben looked sheepish. “Why don’t we all just watch a movie together?”


	12. Forgetting ones birthday

They were just turning 15 at the time and had just started getting into the groove of their relationship. Sir Reginald certainly did not seem to impressed to see his precious number two slumming it with number four most nights, so he decided another solo training for number two and number four were necessary. 

He threw Diego in the tank for several hours after dragging Klaus to the mausoleum. He figured the best way to make klaus stop corrupting the children with actual potential would be to leave Klaus in the masoleum a few nights. Of course he had left water in there, and he had pogo drop off alloyed meals sporadically as well but Klaus would never touch any of it. Not when the voices got to him as they did. 

The spirits clawing and pawing at him. It turned out to be three days before Sir Reginald let him back out and brought him home. Diego was in Klaus’ room each night, disappointed when he didn’t see him for two nights. At least they still had their birthday plans, they were going to sneak out and hit this club Klaus could get them into. 

By the time Klaus had gotten home he was shell-shocked and terrified. He had no idea what day it was or how long it had been anymore. Grace took him to the bathroom and had him wash up before preparing him a meal he barely touched, all while the other kids were training in the lower levels of the house gymnasium. 

Once Klaus had been scrubbed and cleaned up of any evidence in regards to his whereabouts the past few days, Grace had taken him to join the remainder of their training, and honestly? He looked like complete shit. He had bags under his eyes and managed to look even scrawnier than he already was. 

Diego was about to approach when Sir had blown his whistle and paired Diego up with Luther and Allison up with Klaus. Allison whispered to Klaus as he shuffled his way over “you okay?” Klaus just shrugged and went with the motions. Defending himself when he could be bothered. 

Later that night Diego was waiting in his room for klaus, all dressed up in a pair of skinny jeans and fitted black T-shirt and klaus promptly moves to curl up on his bed after closing his bedroom door, Unaware of the gift left one his bed that he almost just flopped onto. 

Diego frowned across the hallway, had Klaus forgotten? Or was he simply just getting ready? Diego gave him an hour before he heads over to knock on the door. No answer. So he moves to step inside klaus’ room to see his window open and he moves to look out onto the fire-escape where he spots klaus smoking puffs between drinking straight out of a vodka bottle. 

Diego shook his head before moving to pull himself up as well. “Klaus? ...are you o-o-okay?” He murmured as he sat next to him and Klaus silently moves to lean his head against Diego’s shoulder before letting out a maniac laugh. “Not even remotely...but what’s new there?” Diego frowns and reaches for Klaus’ hand to prevent the next swig from the vodka. “D-d-do you w-w-want to...to talk about it?” Klaus shook his head and squeezes Diego’s hand before sighing. 

Diego frowns again. “Maybe...w-w-we should get out of here? Could be good to k-k-keep our plans?” And Klaus looks up before furrowing his own brows before looking to Diego “...what plans?” And okay ouch. That hurts like a slap to the face for Diego. 

He steals himself and let’s go of Klaus’ hand to cup his cheek and force Klaus to look at him. “Our...our b-birthday p-p-plans... Klaus...what did he d-d-do to you? “ Diego has a serious look of concern on his face as klaus took a moment to dechipher what was just said to him. “That can’t be...its...in two more...wow...” Klaus actually snorts before a fit of laughter hits him. 

Diego did not like what he was seeing at all “Klaus...you....you w-w-w-were....gone for Three d-d-days...” Diego refused to let go of his brother. “Just like dear old dad...happy Fucking birthday to us...” klaus took another big swig if vodka before passing Diego the bottle and moves to stand up. “We should get out of here...bring that with us.” Diego frowns because they really should talk about this but maybe doing that here isn’t the best either . 

“Klaus...yeah...okay...if you’re up for it.” Diego just couldn’t say no to Klaus...especially when he looks at him like that, so lost...so...scared. Klaus nodded and helped Diego up to climb down the firescape to the streets below. Klaus was right...happy fucking birthday to them.


	13. Babysitting children together:

After one of their missions at a local orphanage they ended up having to home the children they saved from the orphanage that unfortunately burned down. Of course the academy was more than large enough to hold all the children, what they did not expect was how none of them really knew how to handle a bunch of kids running around the house of ex-superheroes.   
Klaus felt he could enjoy conversation with more than just a few of them, but when it came to some of the kids trying to get into his room, and his sacred space he didn’t know how to handle it. Diego was very much in the same boat. “Diego! You have to help me… they keep trying to come in my room and touch my stuff. I don’t remember what stuff still has drugs in it and I really don’t want that on my conscious! How do we deal with children?” He murmurs as he chews at his nails. Diego has a pile of his knives and a safe he is unpacking. “how do I deal with you? Usually works just about the same” Diego smirks and teases. “Diego this is not funny! I could unknowingly harm an innocent child!” Diego sets the safe up and tosses his knives inside, including the ones from his harness, before locking it up. “Why don’t you just make sure there aren’t any drugs in your room Klaus?” he sighs “Fine…Let’s get you a door lock then. Then they can’t get in unless you let them.” Klaus nods and looks to Diego “You know how to put one on a door? Mr. Handyman hm?”.

Just as they were headed to work on fixing the problem of Klaus’ room two kids around the age of Five come running over to them and simultaneously attack their legs “Jesus!” Klaus leans down to the girl hugging his knees “hey there….you trying to play a game or just looking for some cuddles and affection?” the little girl giggles and the young boy at Diego’s Knees tugs on his pant let before making grabby hands to be picked up by him. Diego sighs and takes a moment before he relents to picking the child up to hold “Better?” . The young boy nodded eagerly and curled into Diego’s hold and Klaus promptly sits in the middle of the floor and pulls her into his lap “and what is your name?” She looks up sheepishly “Delilah…what kinda superpowers do you have?” Klaus smiles sadly, “well… when people move on from there time on this planet... I can see and talk to them.”

Diego sympathetically smiled and gently nudged Klaus. “Diego over here has a way cooler superpower. Anything he throws always hits its target, isn’t that cool?”. Klaus smiled up at Diego, maybe this wasn’t going to be as difficult as he thought.


	14. Scar Worship

They were cuddling on the couch as Klaus idly traced his fingers along the scar on the side of Diego’s face gently “you never did tell me what you did to get this…” Klaus murmured thoughtful as he admired the other man. Diego shrugged faintly and turned to kiss Klaus palm over the goodbye tattoo, “You never asked…”. Klaus rolled his eyes at that “Obviously I am asking now, asshole”, Diego laughed at that and relaxed back against Klaus, “Happened while I was patrolling…big guy threw a mirror at me, when it shattered it got me good. Can’t even remember how many stitches, all I know is that he’s dead and I’m not”.

Klaus quirked a brow but smirked faintly. “I think it is all part of that ruggedly handsome charm of yours.” He leans in and gently kisses his way across the long scar, “mmm I think you should tell me all the stories about your scars…find out just how badass my boyfriend really is…I mean not that throwing knives isn’t badass” he snorts at the Glare Diego throws his way. “Is that so? You got some sort scar kink I don’t know about?” it was his turn to quirk his brow as he looked to Klaus, “Never said I didn’t…you never asked” he grinned.

Diego watched over Klaus and idly ran his fingers through his curls while he got some needed rest. When he felt him shift and nuzzle Diego’s leg with his Scruffy beard he made a face, “bet if you shaved you would still have a baby face…think we should test it out” he murmured quietly. Klaus mumbled something about him covering up something with his stubble. 

“What was that, baby?”, Diego looked down to Klaus as he opened his eyes and brought his hands to rub at them. “no…’s covering up scars…don’t look all that good without” he yawned through his sentence. Diego frowned faintly at that because he never recalled Klaus having any scars on his face “from what?”, Klaus shrugged half-heartedly and snuggled in closer to Diego. “Ben and I stole a shopping cart when we were like…17? And we wanted to see how fast he could push me…didn’t account for the lack of security and me flying into the wall breaking my jaw….again… and slicing it open. My poor face…looks better when you don’t see it”. Diego shook his head and snorted “of course…I shouldn’t have asked, should’ve just assumed you would’ve gotten into trouble when I left”. 

Klaus rolled his eyes as Ben laughed. “I think maybe it would only add some character to that gorgeous face of yours”. Klaus sat up at that and ran his fingers along his scruff, “You really think so? I mean if I do shave you can’t make fun of me… “, Diego shook his head and held out his pinky like they used to growing up, “I promise, I wouldn’t do that to you.”.

That was all it took for Klaus to shave his once scruffy chin, and he seemed to keep clean shaven a lot more when he knew Diego would lean in all the time to kiss over the scars that lay there.


	15. The Overdose

The day that Klaus finds Diego laying on the floor of the academy lips tinged purple and barely clinging to life, is the day that Klaus decides he seriously needs to get clean. 

He calls Grace before he calls 911, if only to see if Diego can at least be stabilized here within the academy walls.

Grace does everything she can accessing each safety protocol she knows as Klaus stays by Diego’s hand clutching pitifully at cold fingers and squeezing gently. 

“Come on De….I cant lose you too…What did you take big guy?”. 

When the paramedic’s arrive, Diego is at least semi-responsive, thanks mainly in part to Grace’s help. Klaus is numb as he slides into th back of the ambulance, his brain helpfully fills in those haunting words Sir Reginald often told him growing up: ‘you are a cancer to this family number Four, always dragging everyone else down with your insolence’. 

He’d really gone and proven the old bastard right and honestly it makes Klaus feel like complete and utter shit. 

Diego, ever attuned to Klaus brooding moods, suddenly squeezed his hand lightly causing Klaus to snap his head up in surprise to look at him.

“De! Oh god…I am so sorry…this is all my fault…I…I should never have gotten you involved in my messed up coping mechanisms…Just…just don’t die on me okay? I could handle it…I already have one jackass brother haunting me…”. 

Diego groans, slowly shaking his head at Klaus before squeezing his hand again with whatever strength he can muster “no…m-my f-fault…” He murmurs quietly. And then the paramedics are pushing Klaus out of the way to attend to Diego and he feels dread overtake him.

It’s a few hours before they allow Klaus to see Diego again, and spirits clawing at him be damned, he would gladly wait an eternity in that hospital for Diego. He just needs to be certain Diego’s okay. 

The second the nurses let him in he books it, he needs to be at Diego’s side. No sooner ford he get a hand on Diego are brown eyes on him and he’s never been so fucking thankful.

He has so many things to say but Diego beats him to the punch with a pained raspy apology, “s-s-sorry…K-K-Klaus…” and before he can continue Klaus is barreling forward and tugging Diego into a fierce hug. 

“We are going to figure this out together…we will both get better, okay? We can rehabilitate with each other’s support…I never EVER want to drag you down to my carelessness again”. 

Klaus would argue today was the worst day of his life, seeing Diego like that, second only to the day Ben died.


	16. Death of a close one

The day that Ben died, everything changed between the remaining members of the Hargreeves family. 

Klaus all but locked himself in his room for days. Refusing to leave unless forced on a mission by Sir Reginald himself. 

He knew almost the instant it happened…Ben had appeared before him and Klaus absolutely lost it, his best friend was gone…taken by the very power that he hated using. He had been no stranger to unusual coping mechanisms in the past, but in hindsight he probably shouldn’t have mixed Oxy with cheap whiskey, all while avoiding the rest of the messed up bunch they called family. He swears he saw God that day. Some strange little girl picking flowers in a field ridiculing him, how odd it all was. 

Diego was the one that found him, he had started getting worried after a full week of not seeing Klaus, and he picked the lock to his room only to find Klaus on the floor with an empty bottle of Whiskey and empty pill bottle beside him. Diego had never seen Klaus' lips so blue... 

Klaus remembered the strange little girl telling him that she didn’t like him much and that he did not belong there. He recalls an agonizing pain in his throat and body and then the sharp painful breath that followed. Was that the sound of…crying? He was vaguely aware of someone squeezing his fingers really tightly and then blearily making out four figures at his side. Reginald , Grace, Ben (looking mighty unimpressed) and the last figure was…crying… that was the one squeezing his hand… Diego?

When he had enough energy to actually focus he notices that the only person left at his side is Diego and he shifts slightly, voice hoarse “…De?”. Diego looks up at the sound of Klaus’s voice and his eyes are red and swollen as he meets Klaus’ gaze. “H-h-how…c-c-could you…” Diego manages to stumble out, “I-I-I…I c-c-cant-t…..Cant l-lose…you t-t-too…”. Diego looks utterly betrayed, and honestly? It absolutely breaks Klaus’ heart. He steels himself, rather stunned that anyone actually cared…he was so focused on his own selfish feelings to account for Diego and how he must have felt and shit…it was his fault. 

He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat painfully and pushed himself to speak, “I...I’m sorry…De… I…I didn’t mean to… take it that far…I just…I didn’t want to feel anymore…”. It was pitiful when he heard his own words…what a cop out. Sir Reginald was right, he was the weakest link of this family and all he ever did was bring everyone down like a cancer cell, spreading his chaos and problems like a disease. Diego shook his head and moved to crawl up into the bed and grab hold of Klaus and hold him tight, “I m-miss him t-t-t-too…don’t need to l-l-lose you too…l-least…you c-c-can see h-him”. Klaus curled in close to Diego and sniffled and keeps quiet, he didn’t want Diego to know that he could see just how brutally Ben died, every time he saw their fallen brother.


	17. Hospital Visits

Diego raced to the hospital as soon as he had heard Klaus had been transferred there, Mom did all she could but the bottle of Vodka and the needle of Heroin sticking out of his arm was a concoction too difficult to completely deal within the academy walls. Diego raced to the hospital when he found out, not only did he know that Klaus hated hospitals and he sure knew that none of their other siblings would be observant enough to make sure he had someone there with him and that he was okay when he woke up, but he also wanted to see just what the hell he was thinking.

This was hardly the first time Klaus had OD’d…but Diego was really hoping it would be the last, he couldn’t stand to find his brother on the floor barely clinging to life again. The first time it happened it was just after Ben died. They had all been distraught and Klaus seemingly took it the hardest. He swallowed a whole bottle of T3’s along with half a bottle of Rum until the dark void overcame him as he collapsed to the ground. Had Diego not heard the large thud from the room across from his, Klaus would have died that night.

This time was different, there was no excuse of a familial death to blame it on. Diego was pissed when they wouldn’t let him into the room, he knew Klaus wouldn’t be awake yet, but he still wanted to see for himself that his brother was okay. He also wanted to slap some sense into him, why the hell would he do this again? Didn’t he know what it did to everyone last time? Diego would make sure it was the last time, that’s for sure. He wasn’t going to let Klaus do this to himself anymore.

It took an hour before he heard coughing and sputtering come from the room and he barged past the nurses to head in and be at his brother’s side. “Klaus w-w-what the H-H-ELL?” He seethed, and clenched his fists to resist from grabbing hold of his brother’s fragile looking body. Klaus looked up at him with sad eyes and bit his trembling lip as he heard Diego’s stutter return, he knew he fucked up big time. He didn’t really mean to do it…he just ended up in the worst possible headspace. He had just come back from a 3-day stint locked in the mausoleum and not even Ben could convince him that he was okay anymore. All of the spirits grabbing and screaming at him had become to much, and that combined with their father’s haunting words drove him over the edge, (“You are more than just my greatest disappointment Number Four… you are the disgrace of this family, you drag everyone else down to you insolence, Look at what happened to number 6 after all the time he spent with you”). 

Klaus couldn’t even bother trying to answer his brother he just reached out to try and find one of Diego’s hands as his eyes welled up and he gave into the pain searing through his mind and body, he would just tell himself that this way his way of asking for help. Diego’s guard was let down the moment he saw Klaus start to breakdown, he allowed Klaus to take his hand and Diego held it like a life line. “D-D-Don’t E-E-Ever… D-D-Do that Again-n” Diego managed to bite out as he leaned his head against the edge of the hospital bed with Klaus’ hand held tight and close, allowing himself a moment to let the bubbling emotions overcome him and allowed himself to silently cry at his brother side. Klaus’ heart broke at the sight and he vowed that day…that he was never going to let it that bad again while Diego was still around, he could dare let himself hurt Diego like that again.


	18. Pet Names

It had been a while since Klaus and Diego saw each other. 

Klaus was kicked out of the academy at 16 for his delving into harder drugs, and Diego left a year later to finally get away from the nonsense of the damn place. 

They’d run into each other every now and then through the passing years, helping each other out minorly when they could. But when they all ended back up at the academy after Sir Reginald Hargreeves death they weren’t expecting to fall back into their close behaviours towards one another like they had when they were children. 

Klaus had been up early again, he didn’t expect Anyone else to be away at this time, let alone Diego be up and heading into the kitchen where he was. Grace had just made him a plate of waffles and fruit that he was picking at, only looking up when he heard Diego walk in. 

“De...what are you doing up?” He furrowed his brows up at the other man. Diego sat in the seat next to his brother and Grace set a plate before him almost immediately, “good morning Diego dear. I made your favourite too, now play nice you two”, she smiled and started humming as she set to cleaning the area. 

“Couldn’t sleep...looks like I wasn’t the only one” he murmured as he started picking at his pancakes, and klaus slid closer in against his brother, before leaning his head against his shoulder. “Yeah well...you know...the lovely images I get to see whenever I close my eyes...makes sleeping just a tad difficult Mein Liebling...”. 

Diego sighed softly before leaning down to kiss the top of klaus’ head gently “Yeah...well I’m surprised you didn’t come crawling into my bed, baby...always seemed to be your escape from all that.” Klaus shrugged and snuggled in closer to Diego “Yeah well...you looked too cute to disturb I’m afraid, my dearest Diego. Didnt want you to suffer on my account...”.

Diego furrowed his brows and lifted klaus’ chin up to to meet his eyes with his own. “Sweetheart, listen to me...you can always come to me...you got it? No matter what...I’ve got you. Got it?”.

Klaus nodded slowly And leaned his head down to kiss Diego’s hand “...yeah...okay, darling...whatever you say. “


	19. Getting Lost

“Dieeeeego… I thought you said we would be there by now!!” Klaus pouts from the backseat of Diegos car. Stretching his long limbs across the seats and looks to the passenger seat he sighs dramatically “Even Ben is bored, and he thinks you got us lost. Mr. Perfect getting us lost…” Klaus snorts as Ben just shakes his head. “I agree that we may be lost, but I am perfectly content watching the scenery pass by”. 

Klaus stuck his tongue out in Ben’s general direction “You are an absolute buzz kill these days, my dear Benny Boy…”. Diego sighed and rolled his eyes “we are NOT lost, just taking a little detour… Just have a damn nap or something Klaus, don’t you have sleep to catch up on?”. Diego grumbled under his breath as he smacked the GPS once more in hopes of it gathering enough signal to re-calculate their pathways. Klaus was looking out the window we he sees a sign and goes wide-eyed “Uh...Diego...” he starts hits the back of Diego’s seat “why are we in Boston??? I thought you were taking me to Niagra Falls!”. That gets Bens attention as well and he shakes his head “you two are hopeless together”, “yeah tell me something we don’t know, Ben...what kinda help are you anyway?”


	20. Patching each other up - Part 1

On one of their missions at a local bank Klaus happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time and a stray bullet pierces his upper right Bicep.

Once the culprits were taken care of Diego moves to Klaus' aid almost immediately and tries to inspect the wound and see what he can do about it on sight.

“Klaus, STOP MOVING!” Diego grumbled as he tried to keep Klaus from trying to squirm away while he dabs his arm with the closest thing to antiseptic he could find. A bottle of cheap vodka. 

Klaus whines pitifully and stomps his feet from his spot as he tries to yank his arm back “No! You are wasting perfectly good alcohol on a barely bleeding hole in my arm!”. He huffed and rolled his eyes at Diego, “Klaus…c-can you just t-t-take this s-s-s-seriously for a moment p-please? Y-You w-were s-shot…”

Klaus looks over to Diego and smiles faintly “and I’m still alive and kicking! De...I’m good...barely feel a thing...” he laughs a bit and winces ever so slightly as he shrugs. “Just...a minor flesh wound...Mom will fix it...but I mean..if you wanna kiss it better?".

Diego rolls his eyes at that and pours the vodka onto the open wound causing Klaus to swear, “why you gotta ruin every m-moment w-with your jokes?”, “Jesus Christ, Diego! You PRICK!”


	21. Patching each other up - Part 2

Ben was playing with one of Diego’s knives and was testing his own skill with them, throwing them at the board next to his door. What he didn’t expect was Diego walking throw his door the second he lets that knife fly out of his hands. 

The next sound heard if a grimace and groan from Diego and him falling to the side and Ben is immediately at his side and apologizing profusely. Klaus is wandering over because he just heard a huge thud through his wall and his eyes widen as he sees Diego. “Christ on a Cracker...Ben, what the hell is going on in here man?” And Klaus looks Diego over as Ben races to go find mom. “Get off of me Klaus...I don’t need your help...” Diego grunted as he moved to try and sit up. Klaus ignoring him to help his brother in said task before reaching to pull the knife out of his brothers thigh. “D-d-Don’t y-y-y-you fucking d-dare...”

Diego moves his hand on top of klaus’ to stop him from pulling the knife out. “F-first-t-t aid...kit...bathroom”, he murmured as he pointed to the bathroom across the hall and Klaus looks between him and the bathroom before getting up to go get the kit from there as fast as he could, at least he could rely on Klaus listening to him in this moment.


	22. One is sick - Part 1

Klaus was clean for about two weeks now, but he still seemed prone to getting the shakes and sniffles. 

Diego was worried about him, it wasn’t often that Klaus seemed to get sick when it did not come to a self-induced sickness from the drugs or withdrawal of them. When Klaus would wander off in the middle of the night and lock himself in the bathroom with fever sweat and chills, Diego really started to worry and he finally convinced Klaus to go see Grace and make sure he was okay.

Turns out doing a mixed cocktail of drugs for years on end usually ends up doing a real number on your immune system. Klaus sighed as Grace told him he would have to be more careful as a whole, because he would be more easily susceptible to illness now. She pumped him full of Vitamin C and D and left him hooked up to an IV of other vitamins before allowing Diego to come visit him. “Guess I get to live in a bubble now…” Klaus muttered and Diego made sure to sanitize his hands before moving to crawl into the cot with Klaus. “I told you… you have to treat your body like a temple and not poison it with shit….You gonna be okay though?” Diego muttered as he looked Klaus over. Klaus shrugged and nestled up against Diego “So long as you take care of me and make sure I don’t die…again…But I warn you, I am not guaranteeing that I wont be miserable and whine about it.” He mutters against Diego’s shoulder. “Here is hoping I don’t start conjuring shit when I sneeze… that could make life utterly horrifying.” 

Diego quirked a brow and looked to Klaus, “T-that was a joke…right?”. Klaus shrugged again and looked up at Diego “Dunno…never been sober enough or this sick before… speaking of…you are now my personal heater because I am freezing, and you are decidedly warm.” snuggling in closer to Diego now. And Diego frowned “Please…try your best to avoid the whole conjuring thing, I am far better off not knowing… Wait did you just say… you D-d-ied? Klaus what the hell?” and now Klaus realizes his mistake “ Uhhh… I mean only momentarily. Its fine! I got better…” Diego nudged Klaus at that “No…what the h—h-hell happened?”. Klaus sighs dramatically “I am far too sick to get into this now, De…cant we just cuddle and maybe nap? Please?” He looked to Diego with a pout and those damn puppy eyes of his. “Fine… but you’re gonna tell me what happened and whose ass I am kicking for it.” Klaus nodded and smiled as he nuzzled his man.


	23. One is sick - Part 2

Diego never did well when it came to being sick. He simply didn’t have time for it. It ruined his schedule and made him out right miserable. 

Without his schedule he couldn’t keep up his training or his vigilante work on watch. He knew he was getting short and snappy with everyone lately, but he denied being sick until Grace all but forced him to his room after he almost passed out from a fever nearing 104 degrees. It didn’t help that he wore his heat conducing leather pants and turtleneck sweater, even in the dead of summer.

When Klaus heard about Diego he immediately tries to heat up a can of soup and grabs some ginger ale and heads up to Diego’s room with everything in his arms and tries to not spill anything as he brings it to Diego’s bedside table “You cannot be trusted to be alone mister. I know you think it’s nothing but I’ll be damned if I’m going to let you wander off to pass out somewhere without my knowing.” Klaus tried his best to sound serious and condescending towards him as he moves to sit next to Diego and spoons up a biteful of soup to feed Diego. “Klaus…I am really not hungry…and I am not really in the mood.” Klaus tsks him and shakes his head “Nope, Mom said you haven’t eaten anything all day and that you need to. So I am not stopping nor leaving until all of this is gone. You cant make me stop even if you wanted to right now.” Diego glared up at Klaus, he knew that he was just trying to help but ugh how fucking annoying of a situation was this? He treated his body right. Always exercising and eating properly, My Body is a temple…yeah a fucking betraying one. Diego rolled his eyes and huffed “Klaus I am serious…” and as Diego’s mouth is open Klaus takes the opportunity to feed him the spoonful and Diego is utterly stunned. 

“I told you I could do it Benny Boy…Diego loves me too much to fight me on this.” He grinned and Diego relented as he swallowed the spoonful. “Fine…but no cuddling…’s too fucking hot as it is”


	24. Wearing each other's clothes

Klaus left Diego’s room in his leather jacket and a pair of his leather pants. He even decided to steal Diegos domino mask and head back to his room to wait for Diego to notice. He got a few stares from Five and Allison as he passed. He smirked as he closed his door behind him and settled in his bed to wait for Diego to notice.

It took about an hour before he heard Diego shouting out of his room “Who the hell took my domino mask?” and he heard Diego stomp around to everyone’s room before knocking on Klaus’ door “Klaus…open up. Give it back or I am breaking down the door to come and get it”. 

Klaus smirks “oooh kinky…door is unlocked but I may wanna see you break it down anyway” grinning as Diego flings the door open and promptly stops to stare at the sight before him. “w-w-what are you d-d-doing… in my clo—clothes?”, he murmurs and Klaus is just loving this too damn much for his liking, “what’s wrong De…don’t I look good in your clothes?”. Diego slams the door shut behind him and promptly crawls in to bed with Klaus.

Two could play this game…

A few days later Klaus went outside for a quick smoke and Diego took the opportunity to raid Klaus’ closet for payback. He found way more colourful dresses and skirts than he anticipated. Finally he settled on Klaus’ leather laced up pants and a mesh white top, he decides to Change into the stolen clothing and wait for Klaus in Klaus’ room. 

It took a whole hour before Klaus came back from his smoke and opened the door and promptly dropped his jaw on the floor at the sight before him. “De…this is possibly….the best form of payback ever…” he eagerly bounds towards Diego to tackle him down onto the bed and settle in his lap. Eyes immediately focusing on the nipple ring he can see through the shirt. “please…please please please steal my clothes more often…” he murmured between kissing at him.


	25. Positive Paranormal influence

Diego is walking himself home after a bittersweet night of vigilante work. He’s slumped holding his ribs as he makes it back to his place with a groan. He’s pretty sure he’s got a broken rib or two, and maybe a sprained wrist. He didn’t anticipate the extra two robbers when he went in for the mission. He’s exhausted, bloody and bruised. But he simply falls back into his bed with a huff of pain and without a second thought. 

Diego passes out promptly from the exhaustion of the night. He wakes to the sound of someone shuffling about in his kitchenette and he winces as he reaches for one of his knives in defense before he hears the familiar voice talking to someone in hushed tones, “ ….Klaus?” He rubs his eyes blearily and sits up noticing the weird makeshift wrap around his arm and when the hell did he take his shirt off? Klaus freezes and turns to Diego “Oh hey….Diego….I was just fixing you up a cup of tea…but looks like you don’t have any tea…or clean cups”. Diego furrows his brows “What are you doing here…how do you even know where I live?” Klaus shrugged and moved to sit at the edge of the bed near Diego, “ Well you see my dear Diego, I have my sources” he smiles and starts opening up the first aid kit he found “hope you don’t mind…I had some assistance in figuring out how to tape that up” gesturing to his wrist. “Ive also been told to mention you shouldn’t lift anything or move too much, cuz you likely broke some ribs. Huh…” he nods thoughtfully before looking to Diego again “apparently those take six weeks to heal…so I guess that means I am about to be your roommate for the next six weeks, so we better fix that tragic situation that is your fridge. How dare you live off of only Eggs…that’s just an insult to food” 

Diego sat up shaking his head as his brother went on and on before him, how the hell did he know he was injured? Was he keeping tabs on him as well? Or maybe…was he sober enough for an otherworldly force to tell him? “as a matter of fact I AM sober thank you very much…fresh out of rehab so 30 days clean…” Klaus rolled his eyes at that.  
He didn’t expect his brother to answer, then again…had he said that out loud? “Yeah? Well I am proud of you for that…but that doesn’t answer how the hell you knew how to get here and that something happened to me?” he frowns and sits up, promptly groaning at the effort and pain that comes with that. “Well brother mine, Perhaps I have keen intuition!” Diego rolls his eyes “pull the other one…” Klaus sighs “fine… Perhaps BEN has keen intuition? Enough to make sure that you had someone to come make sure you didn’t get yourself killed or even more injured” small shrug.

There it is…he should’ve known that Ben was involved, he had suspected that Klaus was in contact with their late brother, but this certainly confirmed it. Ben was always the glue and caring natured sibling in the family, and Klaus? Klaus would always listen to Ben…even if he didn’t listen to anyone else. “Fine…you can stay…but you cant complain about shit and you are not sleeping on the bed”. Klaus grinned “Fine by me GoGo!”


End file.
